


[影山/片山] If You Say So

by Masakidotcom



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masakidotcom/pseuds/Masakidotcom
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

[影山/片山] If You Say So-01-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[影山/片山] If You Say So-01](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_b3f6455)

日更。

  


  


**Chapter1 孤独的人**

  


  


“凡事皆如此。”

“如果以犹豫不决的心态做选择，一旦遇到严苛考验时，就容易令人感到挫败，后悔当初不该选择这条道路。”

“不是走在一条由衷认同的道路上，也就无法对自己所要背负的辛苦或者失败有所觉悟。”（*）

  


大学的礼堂里，被灯光照射着的讲台上，银发的老人，正对着今年的毕业生们侃侃而谈。

  


“从这里，踏上人生征途的各位，我祝愿你们，在未来，能够走上自己真正热爱的，属于你们自己的道路。”

  


他的胸口别着学校的校徽，以及他所拥有的企业的徽章，和他的银发一起，在灯光之下闪闪发光。

掌声雷动。

  


“真是背负着满身荣耀啊，藤原先生。”

站在讲台侧面的阴影里，片山低声感慨。

随身的猫包里，福尔摩斯兴致缺缺地打了个呵欠。

  


“藤原洋介可是大金融家，不止背负着荣耀，还背负着——”

石津凑过来，手指画个圈，朝着片山挑了挑眉毛，无声地说了句很多钱。

片山一笑，一巴掌拍在石津的后脑。

  


“你不也一样，明明是餐饮连锁企业的大少爷。”

“嘘……别打我还有别说出来啊。”

石津的表情郑重深沉。

“我想要的是一份不被金钱污染的，纯洁的爱情。”

他抬起头，双手在胸前合十，露出向往的笑容。

  


片山瞥他一眼。

“你和我妹妹晴美——”

“晴美想要买什么？我的信用卡都可以拿去！”

石津的态度一秒转变，片山义太郎摇摇头。

  


“我只是说啊……”

他掀起一点侧边的帘子朝着外头看过去，看到讲座结束后走上台，站在藤原身边的人们，愣了一愣。

  


“石津君。”

他拍拍石津的肩膀。

“那位女士，和她身边的那个人是谁？”

  


石津望了一眼。

“啊，那个啊，是藤原洋介的续弦，名叫藤原佳代，旁边是他的长子，也是藤原企业的继承人，藤原洋二。”

石津凑到片山的耳边。

“他还有两个孩子哟，一位是大明星藤原Erika，另外一个是小说家，名叫藤原佑，只是今天都没来。”

  


台上，穿着白色套装的女人，面带微笑将发言稿整理好，而穿着黑色西装的藤原家长子，已经是一脸的不耐烦。

进入问答时间，藤原洋二离开了他的父亲和继母，穿过讲台，从片山面前的出口离开。经过时，他短暂地看了片山和石津一眼。

  


“您好。”

片山微微欠身。

  


“啊，你们就是我老爸的朋友派来负责安保的警察？”

藤原洋二问，语气傲慢。

石津翻了个白眼，片山笑了笑，点点头。

  


“正是这样，我叫片山，这位是我的同事石津君。”

他回答道，“您这就要离开了吗？”

  


藤原洋二点点头，潦草地看了一眼手表。

“我约的酒吧，不早去就没位置了。”

他散漫地一笑，打量着片山。

“这种讲话，很无聊吧？要不要一起去喝一杯？”

  


“我觉得您父亲的演说非常激励人。”

片山回答。

“工作在身，抱歉我和石津君不能去。”

  


“激励人？”

藤原洋二的表情嘲讽，“人们可不是生来就有选择的，像他那样一辈子优渥的老家伙，怎么可能明白。”

  


“……你不也一样。”

石津嘀咕了一句。

片山装作没有听见，微微笑着。

  


“您请慢走。”

他回答说，藤原洋二哼了一声，转身离开。

  


片山往讲台的方向看去，藤原洋介已经坐下，准备回答毕业生们的提问，此刻提问的是个年轻男人，戴着眼镜，穿着西装，还规整地打着领结。

“请问藤原先生。”

他的语气谦恭有礼，片山看过去，年轻人站得笔直，不慌不忙地翻着手里的笔记本。

藤原面带礼貌的微笑等待着。

  


年轻的男人开口了。

“贵企业通过伪造职员雇佣记录来逃避大额税款，并且侵吞员工保险金和养老金，给藤原企业所带来的负面影响和股价下跌，以及今日在藤原企业大楼外的抗议活动，您对这一系列的事件有何看法？”

会场寂静一秒，然后一片哗然。

  


“贵企业的员工们，兢兢业业为您和您的家族制造着财富，而您却选择埋葬他们的未来，让他们的家庭也暴露在毫无保障的状况之下。据在下所知，您的员工中，已有数人自杀，请问藤原先生，您为何能够安心地端坐在此，谈论所谓的人生与未来？”

“恐怕在这里的一些年轻人们，他们的父母和家庭的未来，已经由您亲手毁掉了。”

  


被人群的窃窃私语包围，年轻人轻轻推了推眼镜，露出的微笑仿佛是嘲讽的。

“最后的问题，刚刚您所说的，祝愿这里的大学毕业生们能够找到属于自己的道路的话，那些找不到的人，您对他们有什么样的建议？”

被会场的工作人员架住双臂的时候，戴眼镜的年轻人仍然冷静淡然，带着微笑望着台上的老人。

  


“呜啊。”

石津从片山的肩膀后面冒出头，看着脸上已然没了笑容的藤原洋介，在讲台的另一边，他的妻子也脸色苍白。

石津夸张地睁大眼睛。

“那学生是谁，好厉害啊。”

  


片山看着那个站得笔直的身影，缓缓地摇了摇头。

“我觉得……大概不是学生。”

“为什么？”

“看起来不像。”

  


石津警惕起来。

“不会是来捣乱的吧？”

他的手按上腰间。

“就是因为最近的新闻，不满的人很多，栗原课长才让我们过来保护藤原洋介的，那家伙不会也……”

  


“你呆在这里。”

片山看着那个男人即将被带出礼堂，正要从侧面跟过去，福尔摩斯就在这一刻从他的包里跳了出来。

片山义太郎眼睁睁地看着福尔摩斯冲出了讲台，朝着那个男人的方向跑了过去。

  


“福尔摩斯！”

片山不自觉往前两步，意识到时已经晚了。

他已经暴露在了所有人的视线之下。

在刺眼的舞台灯下面，他一边慌乱地念叨着抱歉，一边追他的猫。

  


会场内一片混乱与嘈杂。

“啊，片山又搞砸了。”

石津看着跌跌撞撞追猫的片山义太郎，默默在角落里举起手机，按下了拍摄键。

画面里，是被灯光照射着的走廊，站在台阶上方淡然抱着一只大猫的男人，和跌跌撞撞快要摔倒在对方身上的片山义太郎。

  


“留着发给晴美和浩哥。”

石津自言自语。

“啊……给根本前辈也发一份吧。”

  


“是您的猫？”

离开了礼堂，站在校园中心的花坛旁边，戴眼镜的男人彬彬有礼地将福尔摩斯递还给片山，片山接过，还没抱稳，大猫脱离他的怀抱，轻巧自如地缩回了猫包。

在完全缩进去之前，福尔摩斯抬头瞪他一眼。

  


“啥啊……”

片山嘟哝了一句，“你这样看我我也不明白，直接告诉我啊。”

然后他听见了站在他对面的男人的轻笑。

  


“啊，抱歉。”

片山抬起头，对上那双弯弯的眼睛。

“刚刚福尔摩斯忽然跳出来，麻烦您替我拦住它，真是多谢你。”

  


藏在镜片后面的那双大眼睛轻快地眨了眨。

“请您别这么说。”

对方回答，优雅地一欠身。

“您的猫言谈非常有趣。”

  


“啊那真是……诶？”

片山一愣，对方朝他伸出手。

他不自觉地跟着伸出手。

  


“在下影山。”

男人握住片山义太郎的手。

“片山警官，很高兴见到您。”

  


“……你认识我？”

片山看着他，抿住了嘴唇。

对方颇感兴趣地笑了起来，耸耸肩，点了头。

“在下曾经因为工作缘故，偶遇过您和您的猫。”

他回答，弯着嘴角，神情礼貌而狡黠。

  


“不过请您放心，我对您并没有任何恶意，今天也没有想到还会再见到您。”

片山沉默了一会儿。

  


“那么对藤原洋介先生呢？”

他微微皱起眉头，看着影山。

对方的笑似乎褪色了些许，从那双始终沉着的眼睛里。

  


“影山先生你刚才，为什么要这么做？”

片山问道。

“您也是知道新闻之后，对藤原家心怀不满的一员吗？”

  


他看着影山，对方微微地动了动嘴角，再和他对视时，又露出无懈可击的笑容来。

“在下的言行，是在下的自由。”

  


他微微对片山鞠躬。

“时间不早，在下也该告辞。片山警官，我们后会有期。”

黑色的轿车停在路边，片山看着影山姿态潇洒地上了车，消失在校园里。

  


“……总觉得，怪怪的，福尔摩斯？！”

片山自言自语着回头，变大了的人形福尔摩斯，穿着猫耳女仆的短裙，拿着餐盘坐在椅子上。

  


“冲击力……”

片山呛住，咳个不停。

  


福尔摩斯瞥他一眼，无奈地开口。

“是个帅哥哦，刚刚那人。”

它不情不愿地评价道。

  


“是吗……是吧。”

片山回想了一下影山的脸。

“但是我又不是为了这个才跟着他出来的，是因为你……啊！你就是因为他长得帅？”

  


片山瞪圆了眼睛，脸皱成一团。

“真是的……”

福尔摩斯毫不留情地一餐盘敲在片山的头顶。

  


“笨蛋吗你是。”

它说。

“我当然不是只因为那个执事长得帅才带你跑过去的，笨蛋！”

  


“痛……什么？福尔摩斯，什么执事？”

片山捕捉到一个关键词，然而当他再度抬头，福尔摩斯已经变回了猫，并且拒绝和他对视。

  


只留下空气中余音未散。

“你给我自己想起来！”

  


“……想起来什么啊。”

片山自暴自弃地捂住了头。

  


“效果不错。”

黑色轿车里，藤原洋二笑着拍了拍驾驶人的肩膀。

“有你当我的执事真是太好了，影山君。”

  


他满意地看着网络上刚刚散布出去的视频，在讲台上脸色铁青的藤原洋介，和藤原家跌落的股价。

“你比我想的还要好用。”

  


“您过奖了，藤原少爷。”

影山彬彬有礼地回答道，他忽然注意到自己袖子上沾着两根浅色的猫毛，影山不动声色地拿出手帕将它们包裹起来，放回西装的口袋里。

  


“只要是少爷想要做的，影山自然会为少爷做到。”

他回答，看着前方的路面，面带着礼貌的微笑。

  


“你不会背叛我吧？”

藤原洋二拍拍他的肩膀。

他谨慎地看着面前的执事。

  


“我认同少爷的行为。”

影山简洁地回答。

  


“离开宝生家，作为自由人的我，无所谓忠诚，也无所谓背叛。”

他静静地看着前方。

“于我而言，出得起雇佣我的高价，以及做着我所认同事情的您，我会按照价码，将我自己，化为您的武器。”

  


藤原洋二笑了。

他向后靠在椅背上，惬意地叹了口气。

  


“这就足够了。”

他回答说。

“没有人出得起比我更高的价码了。”

他说，自嘲似的。

他的眼神里，有扭曲的狂热和冰冷的愤怒。

  


“更何况，我需要你做的事情并不复杂。”

他转头瞥了一眼影山。

“那个叫片山义太郎的警察，不就是个普通的笨蛋吗？”

他嗤笑了一声。

  


影山也跟着笑了。

“确实如此。”

影山回答说。

“轻信而软弱，善良却无谋，片山义太郎如传言所说，一般无二。”

  


“影山先生。”

藤原洋二的声音愉悦轻快。

“请务必帮我，除掉最后的绊脚石。”

他看着手机屏幕上，不断播放的视频，眼神再度变得冰冷。

  


“荣幸之至。”

在黑暗里，影山回答说。

  


  


  


  


  


**（*）引用自久石让先生的《感动如此创造》**

2016-06-07

| 139  
14

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

评论(14)

热度(139)

  1. [](http://hongyue-youli.lofter.com/) [红月-幽黎](http://hongyue-youli.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://miao9322.lofter.com/) [miao](http://miao9322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) [抖迷妹](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://542267am.lofter.com/) [叙歌](http://542267am.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) [所長腦](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://liaojuzi.lofter.com/) [liaojuzi](http://liaojuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://shenhaiyujianni299.lofter.com/) [深海遇见你🍃](http://shenhaiyujianni299.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](http://weihnachten0825.lofter.com/) [圆团](http://weihnachten0825.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) [barricade](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://leslie0420.lofter.com/) [莱斯利](http://leslie0420.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://luocangcangcang.lofter.com/) [落沧沧沧。](http://luocangcangcang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) [名字无](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://tomasaz.lofter.com/) [WeirdAndFree](http://tomasaz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://an04444.lofter.com/) [Masakisick](http://an04444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://halouazhuzhu.lofter.com/) [哈喽阿朱朱](http://halouazhuzhu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://1194751762.lofter.com/) [SYH](http://1194751762.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://yuyuyuyujiang.lofter.com/) [鱼鱼鱼鱼鱼子酱](http://yuyuyuyujiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) [五彩斑斓的黑](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) [120%](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://workwook.lofter.com/) [喜欢而已](http://workwook.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://karen727.lofter.com/) [鸡蛋卷卷卷](http://karen727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://218masaki.lofter.com/) [タイムカプセル](http://218masaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://laimojiang.lofter.com/) [一条紧身裤](http://laimojiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://ksmabgmife.lofter.com/) [米米米米奇](http://ksmabgmife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://am1224.lofter.com/) [为命名未命名](http://am1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://kousakamao-tatsu.lofter.com/) [一个油](http://kousakamao-tatsu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://19821224a.lofter.com/) [三杯杯杯杯](http://19821224a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) [小菫](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://takegami.lofter.com/) [騎士団長竹神酱](http://takegami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://kauntoxmasaki.lofter.com/) [KAUNTO](http://kauntoxmasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) [徐小安](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://yolulion.lofter.com/) [洛祈](http://yolulion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://saarashian.lofter.com/) [嗶ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ](http://saarashian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://loveaibaforever.lofter.com/) [世界第一可愛的愛拔](http://loveaibaforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://season97.lofter.com/) [さくらばっ。](http://season97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://silentmittermeiers.lofter.com/) [Silent](http://silentmittermeiers.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/) [仙发稚人](http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://601662109.lofter.com/) [Metal](http://601662109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://lemoningnn.lofter.com/) [平平无奇独一无二](http://lemoningnn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://akatsuki3104.lofter.com/) [アカツキ](http://akatsuki3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://withoutxi.lofter.com/) [withoutxi](http://withoutxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://babyhong.lofter.com/) [回魂胖](http://babyhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://flysky0109.lofter.com/) [瘋班](http://flysky0109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://izumi666999.lofter.com/) [Smile smile](http://izumi666999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://shuxi301.lofter.com/) [为止](http://shuxi301.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


	2. [影山/片山] If You Say So-02-伶歌蜉蝣人

[影山/片山] If You Say So-02-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[影山/片山] If You Say So-02](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_b3fb1f0)

**Chapter2 迷宫的入口**

  


  


“影山？谁？”

片山晴美抱着猫坐到片山义太郎身边，他们的大哥如同往常一样坐在和室里，盯着空白的稿纸。

  


“啊，不，我也不知道。”

片山义太郎摇摇头，脸皱在一起。

  


他幽怨地看了一眼福尔摩斯。

猫面无表情地转过了头。

  


“总觉得没见过啊……但是又好像见过……什么时候，上辈子吗……”

片山双手抱头，喃喃自语。

  


“生まれる 前から 知っていたような

安らぐ 君と 不意に 出会った”

晴美毫无预兆地唱了两句，看着片山义太郎的眼睛闪闪发光。

  


“原来义哥也听迷宫Love Song！”

她举起福尔摩斯的前爪兴致高昂地比了个yeah。

  


“……什么love song……”

片山义太郎的反驳已然有气无力，他看着晴美，想了想，又有气无力地追加一句，“所以你屋子里那些扇子和海报都是唱love song的？”

晴美正襟危坐。

  


“他们可是要在世界上卷起暴风雨的人。”

“……………………怎样都好。”

  


片山义太郎抱着抱枕倒进沙发里。

他只觉得精疲力尽。

当影山离开之后他抱着猫回到礼堂，根本前辈和栗原课长已经到了，鉴于作为执行保护任务的人却搅乱活动还擅离职守，他毫不意外地被根本前辈爆吼一顿，差点又生出写辞职信的心情。

  


石津凑到他身后，面带同情与嘲笑，将一张小纸条塞进他的手心，里面字迹娟秀写着藤原佳代的名字和电话号码，片山讶异地转头，石津笑得暧昧，用肩膀撞他。

  


“喂，人家在看你。”

片山抬头，藤原佳代遥遥望他，礼貌地微笑了一下。

那是个柔弱苍白的女人，面容窄而清秀，薄薄的嘴唇抿着，看不出年龄。

也看不出心思。

  


“长得像不像优香？”

石津兴致勃勃。

“啊……是吗？”

片山愣神的功夫，藤原洋介和藤原佳代，已经收拾妥当，准备离开礼堂。

  


“藤原先生！”

片山追过去，藤原洋介停下，漠然地看着他。

  


“之前的事情，十分抱歉！”

片山鞠躬，片刻，藤原拍他的肩膀。

  


“别在意，片山警官。”

藤原洋介说。

他的声音里有一丝疲惫，银色的头发也有些乱了。

“我不是头一回遇见这样的事情。”

  


“好在那个年轻人只是提问而已，而你的猫——”

藤原佳代开口，好奇地看着片山鼓鼓囊囊的猫包。

“很可爱。”

她轻轻笑了。

福尔摩斯露在外面的尾巴尖飞快地缩了进去。

  


“啊，抱歉，我是说，谢谢。”

片山回答说，随即意识到了什么，看着藤原佳代。

“好在只是提问……藤原夫人，藤原先生，在这之前你们还遇见过别的什么吗？”

  


藤原佳代的表情忧心忡忡。

“其实——”

“都是些小事情，不必担心。”

藤原洋介挥手打断她的话，他不耐烦地皱起眉头。

“栗原他派你们来，也是小题大做了，我们是多年的朋友，他总觉得该担心，我可不这么想，我什么也不怕。”

  


他面容中的顽固，片山看着藤原洋介想道，他的儿子倒是和他一模一样。

“至于那个年轻人，他走得太着急了，我还没回答他的问题。”

藤原洋介看着片山义太郎。

“在这里，强者生存。”

他轻描淡写地说。

“强者决定的游戏规则，普通人赞成也好，反对也罢，他们能做的事情，始终很少。”

片山犹豫了一下。

“您是说，您承认——”

“我会有办法的，那些承受不住的人，是死于他们内心的软弱，可不是我的错。”

  


藤原洋介不置可否地笑笑。

“下回见到那个年轻人的时候，片山君转告他吧，再见。”

  


“一个典型的社会达尔文主义者。”

在藤原洋介离开后，石津说。

他的语气难得地有些冰冷。

“不知道为什么，有点火大。”

  


片山笑了笑，转身回到栗原课长身边。

“课长。”

他看着栗原肇的眼睛，“之前藤原洋介身边，发生过什么吗？”

栗原肇叹口气，取下眼镜擦了擦。

  


“你也看到了。”

他说。

“按照洋介兄的脾气，对他不满的人，用字母表可数不过来。”

他拍拍片山和石津的肩膀。

  


“防范于未然是我们一直以来的愿望。”

他欲言又止，片山和石津对视一眼，都想起那座古堡和悲剧的家族。

“这一次，还是拜托片山君和石津君了。”

  


“是。”

沉默片刻，片山听到自己和石津的回答。

  


不管是否认同对方的活法。

他们的义务，是保护公民不受到伤害。

片山将那张写着藤原佳代的电话号码小纸条在手中握紧。

  


如果藤原洋介不愿意对自己的人身安全多加考虑。

那么明显更加担心的藤原夫人。

他得找个时间，见一见她。

  


电视里的音乐声让片山义太郎回过神。

穿着蓝白婚纱礼服的新人正走过红毯。

片山浩，片山晴美和不知道什么时候进来的石津，齐齐聚在电视机前，连福尔摩斯，都深感趣味一般地前爪扒拉着遥控器，将音量开大。

  


“不愧是宝生家的婚礼。”

片山晴美发出满是憧憬的感叹。

“多漂亮的婚纱礼服！布置得多么完美的场地！还有多么动人的表白!”

“晴美！跟我结婚！什么样的婚纱我都会买给你！”

“拒绝。”

“石津加油！石津不要倒下！”

  


片山义太郎看着电视里的宝生家大小姐，看了半天，发出一声惊呼。

“啊是她啊？！！”

另外三个人齐齐回头，看着大叫的片山义太郎。

  


“谁？”

“义哥认识宝生丽子？不可能不可能。”

“说起来——”

石津沉思三秒，忽然大喊一声，指着片山。

  


“是吧！”

“对啊！”

“我就说！”

“原来是！”

  


晴美和福尔摩斯同时跳起，一边一个头槌攻击。

“说完整。”

片山浩叹口气，双手抱胸，看着捂住脑袋的片山义太郎和石津。

  


“宝生丽子是……是警视厅国立署的同事。”

石津艰难地解释道。

“我们去年在培训会上见过，那时候她和她那个开跑车的上司，还有……”

片山努力地回忆。

  


“啊。”

他忽然顿住。

“……啊。”

石津恍然大悟地点了点头。

  


“影山。”

他们异口同声。

  


“那个不知道从哪里就会弄出西式餐桌和下午茶的家伙！”

片山拍桌子。

“那个把参加培训会的所有女警员的目光都吸引过去的家伙！”

石津拍抱枕。

  


“那个穿西装戴领结总是在擦眼镜的家伙！”

片山拍大腿。

“那个害得我最后也没有拿到法医课的大美人的电话号码的家伙！”

石津拍电视。

  


电视被石津不小心拍关机了。

屋子里忽然一片寂静。

  


“法医课的大美人？”

片山晴美面如寒霜。

  


“影山是谁？”

片山浩一脸趣味盎然。

  


“喵。”

福尔摩斯甩了甩尾巴，正要离开，却被一双陌生的手抱住了。

  


“影山正是在下。”

屋子里响起的低沉嗓音，把片山义太郎吓得原地弹起。

所有人回头，影山抱着不断挣扎的福尔摩斯，站在客厅的中央。面带礼貌的微笑。

  


“……自、自带西式点心的家伙！！”

晴美看着桌上出现的马卡龙塔。

  


“西装！领结！眼镜！”

片山浩看着面前的执事。

  


“晴美你听我解释。”

石津想哭，石津根本不想和影山说话。

  


“抱歉，影山先生，您是怎么进来的？”

最后，片山义太郎往前两步，走到了影山的面前。

  


福尔摩斯叫了一声。

影山的手指抚摸着猫的后颈。

  


“在下的车在这附近抛锚了，想要过来求救，发现门开着，电视的声音很大，按了很多次门铃，各位也没有听到在下的呼唤。”

“看见门牌上是今日刚刚见过的片山警官，便擅自进门了，十分抱歉。”

  


影山的笑容，叫人看不透。

“请收下在下的手制点心作为赔礼，算是在下对片山警官的一些心意。”

  


“……我？”

片山义太郎总觉得这个措辞哪里奇怪，可转头看见另外的三个人已经开始围着马卡龙打转，只好僵硬着道了谢。

“那就……多谢影山先生。”

他想了想。

“您的车停在什么地方？带我去看看吧。”

  


“就在路对面。”

影山回答，笑得有些为难，“车钥匙不知为何拔不出来了。”

  


片山点点头，“我穿上外套，马上过来。”

他转身进了房间，福尔摩斯从影山怀里跳下来，跟着片山进去。

片山转过身，变大的福尔摩斯，穿着警官制服堵在了门口。

  


“很可疑哦。”

福尔摩斯说。

“那个人。”

它抬手一脸忧郁地摸着自己的后颈。

  


片山愣了一下。

“他车坏了啊，过来求助也是没办法吧，虽然说是很巧……”

“我可不是说这个！”

福尔摩斯忽然提高了音量。

“车坏了应该叫路上救援，车钥匙拔不出来找你有什么用？”

它翻了个白眼，片山不知道自己是该觉得受伤还是觉得有道理的时刻，福尔摩斯叹了口气。

  


“总之，你要小心啊，义太郎。”

它这样说着，忧心忡忡地变回了猫。

  


或许是片山义太郎运气很好，或许是他运气很糟，他花了十分钟的时间就解决了钥匙拔不出来的问题，却解决不了车内电池耗尽的问题。

并且，在他打算开车门的时候，一不小心撞翻了站在门外，拎着空空荡荡的点心盘的影山。

  


“真是十分抱歉！”

将影山扶到自己的车的后座上，片山义太郎愧疚不已。

“我完全没有看到你出现在那里！真是太对不起了！”

  


“不用在意。”

影山低头，揉一揉有些发红的指关节。

连擦伤都算不上有，可片山坚持要送他回家。

“我会负责把影山先生的车送去修理的。”

他没有拒绝的理由。

  


“片山警官的家庭，真是令人羡慕。”

在车上和片山闲聊，影山说。

片山义太郎从后视镜里看着影山。

  


“嘛，有时候也很讨厌啦。”

他忽然笑起来，露出虎牙，脸皱在一起，有点开心又有点不好意思。

“但是父亲去世以后，就一直是大哥照顾我和晴美，我小的时候身体不够好，被人欺负反而是晴美帮我出气。”

片山义太郎将车开得平稳，从后视镜里看着坐在后座的影山。

“一直以来我都很感谢他们。”

  


影山点点头，露出微笑。

“原来如此。”

他说。

  


片山看看GPS，对影山笑笑。

“影山先生，你还没告诉我宝生宅的地址，我应该走哪条路送你回去？”

他想到方才的电视直播。

“对啦，我们之前在看宝生家的婚礼，那可真是——”

  


后视镜里影山的表情没有变化，车窗外的路灯不断打在他的脸上，看起来有些寂寞。

片山蓦然住了口。

  


宝生家大小姐的婚礼。

而将守护对方作为第一职责的影山执事却不在婚礼的任何一个地方。

  


笨蛋。

片山义太郎懊丧得皱起脸。

  


——在下的言行，是在下的自由。

所以那时候，影山才这么说。

  


这时候才注意到，真是笨蛋。

他小心翼翼地从后视镜里再看一眼影山。

  


“是很棒的婚礼，不是吗？”

影山说。

语气温柔平淡。

“是配得上大小姐的，最好的婚礼。”

  


片山不明白，为什么影山只是普通地这样说着，他却感觉到心脏被狠狠攥紧的寥落。

“影山先生……”

在片山犹豫着不知如何道歉的当口，手机响了起来。

  


“片山义太郎！！！！”

他接起电话，根本前辈元气和怒气都无比充足的大吼就传了过来。

“你这个混蛋现在在什么地方？！！！！”

  


“我在……绕城高速上。”

片山回答。

“现在！立刻！给我马上回搜查一课！！”

“……啊？”

“藤原佳代要找你！！藤原家出事了！！你给我马上滚过来！！！！！”

  


根本挂断电话之后，片山义太郎吸了口气。

“抱歉，影山先生……”

他望向后视镜，影山正从后座上望着他。

  


执事先生脸上的笑容克制有礼，几乎是温柔的。

“没关系，我可以在车里等您。”

影山用手掌盖住片山认为他严重受伤了的那只手，不动声色地回答说。

  


  


2016-06-07

| 95

| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

评论

热度(95)

  1. [](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [星海与风](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://tianjibukexielu764.lofter.com/) [岸青](http://tianjibukexielu764.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) [抖迷妹](http://doumimei.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) [所長腦](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) [barricade](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) [名字无](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://an04444.lofter.com/) [Masakisick](http://an04444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://seasonhyt.lofter.com/) [望天～](http://seasonhyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://joysashin.lofter.com/) [大树洞](http://joysashin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) [五彩斑斓的黑](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://bijiejun.lofter.com/) [耶稣他爹玩什么](http://bijiejun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://silentmittermeiers.lofter.com/) [Silent](http://silentmittermeiers.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://xn1123581321.lofter.com/) [菠菜泥](http://xn1123581321.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) [120%](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://workwook.lofter.com/) [喜欢而已](http://workwook.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://karen727.lofter.com/) [鸡蛋卷卷卷](http://karen727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://tsukiw.lofter.com/) [花卷儿](http://tsukiw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://am1224.lofter.com/) [为命名未命名](http://am1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://19821224a.lofter.com/) [三杯杯杯杯](http://19821224a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://pandaleader.lofter.com/) [Saknino](http://pandaleader.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) [小菫](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://takegami.lofter.com/) [騎士団長竹神酱](http://takegami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://akatsuki3104.lofter.com/) [アカツキ](http://akatsuki3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://12345677777777777777777.lofter.com/) [小椰子](http://12345677777777777777777.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://kittyjerry.lofter.com/) [猕猴桃桃桃桃桃](http://kittyjerry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://heidihou.lofter.com/) [大拔哥](http://heidihou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) [徐小安](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://yolulion.lofter.com/) [洛祈](http://yolulion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://saarashian.lofter.com/) [嗶ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ](http://saarashian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://loveaibaforever.lofter.com/) [世界第一可愛的愛拔](http://loveaibaforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://season97.lofter.com/) [さくらばっ。](http://season97.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://snowyukistar.lofter.com/) [筱雪snow](http://snowyukistar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://noctiss.lofter.com/) [川狐球](http://noctiss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://601662109.lofter.com/) [Metal](http://601662109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/) [仙发稚人](http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://coffeeu.lofter.com/) [coffee_u](http://coffeeu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://babyhong.lofter.com/) [回魂胖](http://babyhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://flysky0109.lofter.com/) [瘋班](http://flysky0109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://rubyamunos.lofter.com/) [糖果君茶话会](http://rubyamunos.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://izumi666999.lofter.com/) [Smile smile](http://izumi666999.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://aguywhohasnoname.lofter.com/) [Satsuki](http://aguywhohasnoname.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://clover1211.lofter.com/) [HoneyAndClover](http://clover1211.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://arashisakurai.lofter.com/) [多芒](http://arashisakurai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://light-betterme.lofter.com/) [渺歌❀°](http://light-betterme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://252404.lofter.com/) [依@山風五子](http://252404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


	3. [影山/片山] If You Say So-03-伶歌蜉蝣人

[影山/片山] If You Say So-03-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[影山/片山] If You Say So-03](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_b413e70)

**  
**

**Chapter3 白色**

  


  


搜查一课灯火通明。

片山义太郎走进去的时候，石津和根本，还有另外两个人已经在那里。

“抱……抱歉。”

他凑过去，看到石津拼命对他扎眼，根本前辈转过身，一巴掌拍在片山义太郎的头顶上。

  


“你是怎么回事？！”

根本前辈将眼睛瞪大，咬牙切齿。

“是载着情人到高速公路上面兜风去了吗？嗯？你看看你开了多久？”

  


“……那可是最高限速了啊。”

而且他也的确载了人啊。

片山无奈。

藤原佳代坐在桌边的办公椅上，和白天一样，穿着雪白的套装。她的身边还站着一个年轻人，右手上面包着绷带。

  


“片山警官。”

藤原佳代的面容憔悴。

“真是抱歉，在这个时候，还要麻烦各位。”

  


片山义太郎连忙摇头，“没关系的，藤原夫人，”他看一眼年轻人的手臂，皱了皱眉，“发生了什么事？”

藤原佳代犹豫了一会儿，看了一眼片山和石津，还有抱臂站在一旁的根本。

  


“哥哥他想要杀掉父亲。”

年轻人突然开口了。

他有一双细长忧郁的眼睛，和容易泄露情绪的修长手指。他的手微微颤抖着，嘴紧紧抿在一起。

  


“佑君。”

藤原佳代想要阻止，然而为时已晚。

年轻人吸了口气，沉默下去。

“您就是藤原佑吗？”

片山确认道，年轻人点了点头，他举起右手，因为疼痛而语气紧绷。

  


“片山警官，我的手臂，几个小时前被我大哥划伤了。”

他吞咽了一下。

“他说他只是喝醉了，不小心，可是没有人会不小心到随身带刀。”

藤原佑顿了顿，面容痛苦而忧郁。

“还是在父亲的书房门口。”

  


“好在那个时候，我丈夫已经睡了，不在书房。我送佑君去医院包扎，回去的路上，左思右想，还是……”

藤原佳代轻轻打开手提包，将几张传真纸放在桌上。

“他不愿意让我将这些告诉栗原课长，也不愿意告诉佑，但是……现在已经没办法了。”

她直视着片山的眼睛。

  


藤原佑沉默不语。

石津一张张看过，每一张都让他面色更加严峻。

“恐吓信。”

他拿起来，递给根本前辈，根本看了看传真纸上的日期，皱眉看向藤原佳代。

  


“已经好几个月了？”

老警察几乎要发起火来。

“你们现在才告诉我有人发恐吓信来威胁？”

  


“根本前辈，请冷静一点。”

片山按住根本的手。

他的语气里温和与强硬兼具。

“第一封是四个半月前，藤原夫人，您还记不记得，那时候发生了什么事情？”

  


藤原佳代的眼神闪烁了一下。

“不、不记得了。”

她停顿了好一会儿。

“但是那个时候，企业的一些行为已经被记者曝光，每天都有很多人抗议，我们那时候觉得，这些恐吓信大概来自那些抗议的员工。”

片山看着她。

  


他点了点头。

“我们得留下这些恐吓信做指纹检验和发信地的检索，虽然很可能犯人是用公用的传真机和现金支付的传真费用，但是查总好过不查。关于藤原洋二先生的事情，还请不要轻举妄动。”

他将恐吓传真收好，藤原佳代轻声开口。

  


“我将恐吓信交给各位的事情，如果可以，还请不要让我的丈夫知道。”

她垂下视线，“他不愿意让人认为他害怕这些威胁。”

  


“保护市民是我们的责任，这并非是在怀疑藤原先生的勇气。”

片山回答，温和地笑笑。他送藤原佳代和藤原佑出去，在藤原佳代上车之后，走在片山身旁的藤原佑忽然扯住他的衣领，将他拉得很近。

  


“片山警官。”

藤原佑的声音里满是不安。

“母亲她在说谎。”

他压低了声音对片山说。

  


“四个半月前，父亲和哥哥在书房里大吵一架，哥哥挥翻了书房里的柜子。”

“那时候母亲也在，架子上的青铜器砸伤了她的手指，现在仍然有疤痕。”

  


年轻的告密者稍微撤远了一点，望向片山的眼神，已经满是求救的意味。

“说我是故意针对我的哥哥也无所谓，片山警官，可这些恐吓信，都是在那次争吵之后开始出现的。他……他最近很奇怪，我不得不怀疑。”

藤原佑握住了片山义太郎的手腕，他的手掌冰凉，泛着薄薄一层冷汗。

“他带着刀……我今晚在书房门口碰见哥哥的时候，他正要进去，他以为父亲在里面……”

藤原佑抿紧了嘴唇。

“保护好我的父亲，拜托您了，片山警官。”

  


“久等了。”

回到车里，影山已经挪到了副驾驶上，借助头顶的小灯，一边喝着咖啡一边阅读小说。

“不，我过得很愉快。”

影山悠然啜饮一口咖啡。

  


“……那是谁的书？”

隐约察觉就算问了哪来的现磨咖啡和白瓷杯也不会得到影山的回答，片山义太郎发动引擎的时候，瞥了一眼书的封面。

  


“谋杀与创造之时。”

影山回答，将咖啡喝完，收起杯子。书被他细致地合上，平放在膝盖上面，影山转过头来看着片山义太郎，露出微笑。

  


“我发觉当你读过一个作家的创作谈之后，再去阅读他的作品，会发现许多有趣的事情。”

“在阅读的过程中，仿佛有人在指点着你，这一处对话和景观如何产生。”

他仿佛兴致勃勃。

“如果拿犯罪来比喻的话，宛如天才杀手重返杀人现场，告诉你他的手法，却也有适当的留白供人遐想，实在是亲近又美妙。”

  


片山转头看他一眼，耸了耸肩。

“我更喜欢那本行过死荫之地。”

他老实地回答说，笑得有些局促。

“虽然最后的结局让人悲伤。”

  


影山沉默了片刻。

“我对你曾经办过的案子有所耳闻，片山警官。”

他说，声音温和，语气把握得如同世界上任何一个巨大财团的执事那样精妙准确。

“您有不可动摇的善良。”

  


片山义太郎知道他在说哪一个案子。

这并非是因为他了解影山，而是因为他相信，影山确实如他们第一次见面时说过的那样了解他。

  


——我曾彻底地调查过您和您的猫。

他这样说了。

片山义太郎就这样相信。

  


片山义太郎的天性里，有对他人的前置善意。

但这并不意味着他乐意继续和影山谈论这件事情。

他的胸腔里，有什么在动荡着。

他深深吸了口气。

  


“影山先生。”

他叫了影山的名字。

他的声音，与其说是脆弱，不如说是困惑，与其说是犹疑，不如说是柔软的。

  


“旬子她，不是妻子被人肢解的毒贩，而我也不是酒精中毒的侦探，试图帮她找出变态的凶手。”

片山义太郎一个轻巧的转弯，开向影山在GPS上设置好的目的地。他的侧颜安静。

  


“所以她不会去肢解杀死她妹妹的凶手，就像小说里那样，我不会放任她这么做。”

“与其说是善良……或许我不过是讨厌谋杀。”

他说。

影山静静地看着他。

  


“控制住仇恨，真的很难，人们不惜变成和伤害他们的人一模一样的，甚至更糟的人，只为了……”

他的声音有些紧绷。

“我也不明白，影山先生，为什么有些人肆无忌惮地去伤害他人，只因为他们心知肚明，他们去伤害的人或者不能，或者不愿去做对他们不利的事情？”

  


“你后悔拦住她吗？”

影山问。

“不。”

片山义太郎回答。

“我只是希望，能再早一点就好了。”

  


“她不必和他们一样。”

他回答说。

“是我伸出手的时机，太晚了。”

  


片山知道他不必要说这些，知道他们谈得太深，也太远，毫无意义地太深和太远。

但他想起旬子的脸，想起被虐待的旬子的妹妹，想起最后旬子指向他的枪，和她的眼泪。

  


他没有跟谁说过这些话。

没有跟谁吐露过他肩膀上的卸不掉的重量。

深夜失眠，躺在床上，反复回想，在哪里他能更早一些察觉，在哪里他能做得更好。

理智上他知道他已经尽力了，可情感上，他做不到。

  


或许她是希望有谁能阻止她。

可是谁也没有。

片山义太郎做了。

可是已经晚了。

  


或许片山义太郎真的不适合当一个警察。

  


车在一栋色调简洁的别墅面前停下来。

片山靠在椅背上，看着影山姿势优雅地解开安全带，挺直了背。

片山以为他要就此下车，然而影山没有动。

  


“在我看来，您是个尽职的警察。”

影山说，他的脸隐没在阴影里，声音冷静，却有一丝温暖。

“我现在多少开始明白，您的猫所说的话了。”

  


片山诧异地转过头，看着影山，旋即意识到福尔摩斯说的没有错，影山是个非常好看的男人。

  


他不用说什么话，只是坐在那里，朝你的方向倾身，微微一笑，你就能同时觉得心动和安宁。

他的眼睛能带来无数被爱的错觉和被包容的温柔，而他的笑容里总带着一些仿佛无可奈何的嘲讽。

他爱你，而且他有的是办法。

可因为他爱你，他对你没有任何办法。

  


片山僵住了。

他并不恐惧，却心跳加速，喉咙发干。

  


影山靠过来，一侧的嘴角弯起。

他推了推他的眼镜。

  


“请恕我失礼，片山警官，我曾经有所耳闻的是，她曾经吻过你？”

影山饶有兴致地开口。

  


“……三、三秒的话不算Kiss。”

片山回答，不知为何有点结结巴巴。

  


影山沉默了一会儿，眉毛轻轻一挑。

“‘我忽然有股冲动，想要犯一项重罪。’”（*）

  


他忽然凑近了片山，手扶着片山的脸颊，在他的嘴唇上落下一个轻吻。

片山从头到脚僵硬了，他看着影山，不仅忘了阻止对方在不恰当的时候引用不恰当的句子，也忘了提醒对方收回扶着他脸颊的手。

  


“亲吻警察？”

他哑着嗓子，结结巴巴地确认。

  


“正是如此。”

影山的拇指温柔地擦了擦片山的颧骨。

  


他的眼睛仍旧冷静而甜蜜，他暗红色的嘴唇，柔软得不可思议。

只是看不透。

片山卡了整整一分钟。

  


“可、可是三秒不算Kiss。”

最终，打破漫长的寂静，片山脱口而出，旋即后悔。

  


影山笑了。

“确实如此。”

  


他再度凑近。

  


  


  


  


  


**（*）引用自劳伦斯·布洛克《行过死荫之地》**

2016-06-08

| 103  
6

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

评论(6)

热度(103)

  1. [](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [星海与风](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  2. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://somemilk.lofter.com/) [somemilk](http://somemilk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) [所長腦](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://liaojuzi.lofter.com/) [liaojuzi](http://liaojuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) [barricade](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) [L.](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://18702721280.lofter.com/) [时漠](http://18702721280.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) [名字无](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://seasonhyt.lofter.com/) [望天～](http://seasonhyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) [五彩斑斓的黑](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://bijiejun.lofter.com/) [耶稣他爹玩什么](http://bijiejun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) [120%](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://kiro0207.lofter.com/) [昵称什么的改来改去真麻烦](http://kiro0207.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://workwook.lofter.com/) [喜欢而已](http://workwook.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://laimojiang.lofter.com/) [一条紧身裤](http://laimojiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://withoutxi.lofter.com/) [withoutxi](http://withoutxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://am1224.lofter.com/) [为命名未命名](http://am1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://19821224a.lofter.com/) [三杯杯杯杯](http://19821224a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://pandaleader.lofter.com/) [Saknino](http://pandaleader.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) [小菫](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://kakutyn.lofter.com/) [噢，咔酷蕉](http://kakutyn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://anyasecretgarden.lofter.com/) [babyiris](http://anyasecretgarden.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://takegami.lofter.com/) [騎士団長竹神酱](http://takegami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://akatsuki3104.lofter.com/) [アカツキ](http://akatsuki3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://yyc-amss.lofter.com/) [红心绿蛋](http://yyc-amss.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://junnosuke1129.lofter.com/) [砂糖薯](http://junnosuke1129.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://silentmittermeiers.lofter.com/) [Silent](http://silentmittermeiers.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://kittyjerry.lofter.com/) [猕猴桃桃桃桃桃](http://kittyjerry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://michaelangel.lofter.com/) [Michaelangel](http://michaelangel.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://pjy1234pj.lofter.com/) [啪嗒-DA](http://pjy1234pj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://logicallyabnormal.lofter.com/) [data base](http://logicallyabnormal.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://po-lo-lo.lofter.com/) [山楂山楂饼](http://po-lo-lo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://a8gp0722.lofter.com/) [清](http://a8gp0722.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) [徐小安](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://kauntoxmasaki.lofter.com/) [KAUNTO](http://kauntoxmasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://yolulion.lofter.com/) [洛祈](http://yolulion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://cassiobean.lofter.com/) [随便叫什么都可以](http://cassiobean.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://ainotegami.lofter.com/) [mandyai__](http://ainotegami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://9171128.lofter.com/) [一期一会](http://9171128.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://shinree.lofter.com/) [阿蕾酱](http://shinree.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://saarashian.lofter.com/) [嗶ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ](http://saarashian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://wodezhouzekai.lofter.com/) [低糖甜心。](http://wodezhouzekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://sakurai9aiba9.lofter.com/) [SA,恋いしよう。](http://sakurai9aiba9.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://gulumeow.lofter.com/) [木屐少女](http://gulumeow.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://decapentaplegic.lofter.com/) [指极星](http://decapentaplegic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


	4. [影山/片山] If You Say So-04-伶歌蜉蝣人

[影山/片山] If You Say So-04-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[影山/片山] If You Say So-04](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_b458ddc)

**Chapter4 红色**   


  


  


一个吻。

又一个。

  


不止三秒，漫长得让人窒息。

潮湿而柔软，带着咖啡和雪茄烟的味道。

无人目击，无人可以作证。

  


片山义太郎神游一般回到家时，片山浩和晴美还没入睡，他们看着走进来的片山义太郎，不约而同露出忧虑的神情。

福尔摩斯趴在坐垫上，静静地看着片山义太郎。

  


“阿义。”

片山浩在片山义太郎面前挥了挥手。

“你这是怎么了？”

他摸了摸片山义太郎的额头，又摸了摸自己的。

  


“没发烧啊。”

他担忧地望着义太郎的脸。

  


“你送影山先生回去了吗？”

片山晴美问道，“石津说你去了警局。”

她忽然皱眉。

“是不是根本那个老家伙又欺负你了？我明天去揍他！”

  


片山浩连忙拦住晴美，转头看片山义太郎。他的弟弟仍然是一副没有回过神来的模样。

手指摩挲了一下自己的嘴唇，片山义太郎缓慢地看向片山晴美，眨了眨眼睛。

  


“你说谁……？”

他虚弱地问。

“根本那个家伙。”

晴美没好气。

  


“不是。”

片山摇头。

“……影山？”

晴美问，然后，她看到片山义太郎的脸涨红了。

  


她的哥哥将脸埋在了双手里，指缝里露出眼睛，蹲在了地上。

从上往下看，片山义太郎的脑袋像一颗秋天的新栗子，片山浩拍拍他的脑袋，片山义太郎的反应让他有很是微妙的预感。

  


“……亲我了。”

片山义太郎小声哀鸣。

  


“………………什么？”

片山晴美和片山浩一愣。

  


“影山。”

片山义太郎一字一顿。

  


“影山先生他——”

片山晴美和片山浩将疑问句拖得老长。

  


“亲我了！亲我了啊！”

片山义太郎自暴自弃地大声说。

“诶？！！！！！”

惊呼声差点将福尔摩斯震下了垫子。

  


片山义太郎将脑袋埋进了膝盖里，发出意味不明的声音，原本飒爽柔顺的浅褐色短发被他揉得乱七八糟。

他的嘴唇上仍有雪茄烟的味道。

  


连记忆都发烫了。

昏暗的车内，影山离他很近，他的声音温和而低沉，带着一点笑意。

和说不清楚的压迫感。

  


“恕我冒昧。”

影山看着他。

“片山警官，你喜欢她吗？”

片山啊了一声，下意识地点点头，又摇摇头。

  


“这是什么意思？”

影山皱着眉头笑。

  


“喜欢的……喜欢过。”

片山回答。

  


影山从西装内袋里拿出手帕，仔细地擦了擦片山的下唇。

他逐渐撤远，恢复成那个冷静又神秘的执事。这倒不是说亲吻着片山义太郎时候的影山比此刻更加好懂，片山说不清楚，只是觉得这一瞬间的影山不太一样了。

  


“那么我还有机会。”

影山将手帕收好。

  


……什么机会？

片山没来得及问，影山在他愣神的功夫，恰到好处地道了晚安下了车。

片山追下车，叫住影山。

  


“什么机会？”

他又问了一次，影山转过身，轻轻对他一鞠躬。

  


“您其实明白的，不是吗？”

他弯起唇角。

  


“所以他喜欢上你了？”

片山家紧急会议，片山浩端着一杯红茶。

“所以义哥这回是真的被chu了？”

片山晴美一脸不可置信。

  


“微妙的心情，说不出是羡慕还是不羡慕……”

不知道何时又出现了的石津，坐在晴美身边，望着片山义太郎。

  


“……你从哪里进来的？”

片山家的大门形同虚设。

片山义太郎心情疲惫。

“算了，我不知道。”

  


“别管这个，chu，chu的感觉怎么样？”

石津笑得一脸八卦。

  


“那当然是……！当然是……”

片山义太郎声音越说越小。

  


“当然是什么？”

三道视线齐齐望过来，福尔摩斯趴在片山的怀里尾巴直接甩上片山的脸。

  


“还……还不错。”

他尽可能诚实地回答说。

  


如果完全诚实的话。

是相当不错。

  


片山义太郎啪地一声又捂上了脸。

他差点又要开始回忆了。

这不对，可是……

他就是会想起影山。

  


片山家一片寂静。

静到片山义太郎从自己的羞赧中清醒过来，挨个看他的亲人和同僚，却完全看不到任何和他被旬子亲吻当时，全家欢欣鼓舞的表情。

  


“完蛋了。”

片山浩说。

  


“出现了，同一个pattern。”

石津单手托下巴，摆出精英侦探姿。

  


“喵。”

福尔摩斯细细叫了一声，将自己团成了一颗与世无关的猫球。

  


“……你们在说什么？”

片山义太郎仓皇。

  


“义哥，一般来说，会和你亲近起来的人，不对，确切地说是看起来喜欢你的或者你喜欢的人，不是凶杀案的凶手，就是凶手的同谋。”

片山晴美同情地开口，说出残酷的句子。

  


“影山先生不是凶手！”

片山义太郎脱口而出，急忙又接上一句，“而且，说到底现在根本没人死掉啊！”

最后他才想起反驳最重要的那一点。

  


“而且晴美这个总结也太不靠谱了，没有这回事……没有这回事吧？”

  


片山浩挑了挑眉毛，双手环胸。

“要数给你听听吗，阿义？”

片山义太郎沉默了一会儿，脸皱成一颗小西兰花。

他颓丧地弯下身。

“不，不用了。”

  


“不过影山先生不是坏人。”

他静了一会儿，开口说。

“他是宝生家的执事，那样巨大的财团，给独生女雇佣的执事，不会是心怀不轨的人。”

  


“这就是问题所在。”

片山浩说。

“他已经不是了，对不对？”

他居高临下地审视着片山义太郎。

“我和晴美查过了，阿义。”

  


对。

片山义太郎想。

他在一片震惊的混沌里仍然记得观察影山的住地，那栋素雅的别墅上没有门牌，因此片山无从得知影山的新主人是谁，抑或这是影山的私产。

  


可影山不是坏人。

他想。

不为他是不是宝生家的执事，影山他不是坏人。

  


哪怕这一点，也和所有那些喜欢他或者他喜欢的凶手，在他眼里最初的样子，一模一样。

  


第二天片山义太郎很早就到了搜查一课，假装自己没有看到栗原课长惊讶交杂欣慰的眼神，先去了鉴定课拿恐吓信的来源检索结果。

  


“上头的指纹只有藤原佳代和藤原洋介的，最后一封上面，有藤原佑的指纹。”

鉴定课的人耸耸肩，“但是不奇怪，最后一封就是藤原佑发现的，也是因为这样他才知道恐吓信的事情，刚才根本组长电话求证过了。”

  


他将薄薄的一张鉴定报告推给片山。

“来源地是附近的公共图书馆的传真机，传真时间列出来了，正在询问图书馆的工作人员。虽然进入图书馆需要本人的身份证明，但那也不是不能伪造。”

他补充了一句。

“而且，不像大学图书馆里打印和传真都需要使用学生证ID，他们的传真机谁都可以使用，也没在传真机旁边装上摄像头。”

  


鉴定课的小个子拍拍片山的肩膀。

“别抱太大希望，义太郎。”

  


“谢谢你。”

片山义太郎回答，回到自己的座位上，他将恐吓信的影印件在桌上摊开，比照着上面的剪贴字。

  


“你将为你的罪行付出代价。”

四个半月前。

藤原洋介和他同样骄傲自负的长子为了某件事情大吵一架，置身其中劝解的继母藤原佳代被青铜器意外砸伤，之后，藤原洋介收到了第一封恐吓信。

  


“你的卑劣会将你一起带向死亡。”

三个月前。

片山检索藤原企业的新闻消息，将时间轴拉回三个月前，在进行了一段时间的抗议活动之后，有藤原企业的退休老员工因为走投无路而选择自杀，抗议活动愈演愈烈。

  


接下来的两个月，每隔一周或者两周，就会出现一封针对藤原洋介的恐吓信，内容大同小异，均是死亡警告。

最近的一封是三天前。

  


雪白的A4纸，上面用报纸的大标题字拼贴成一句话。

“你与你的企业，都去死吧。”

  


片山靠在椅背上，长出了一口气。手机响了，他接起来。

是藤原佳代。

  


“片山警官。”

藤原佳代的声音有些异样。

“您的同事今天过来了吗？”

  


片山抬头看了一圈，没有看到石津，他也确实记得，昨晚石津回家后跟他短信，告诉他自己今天会去负责保护藤原洋介，让他尽快查出可能发传真的人。

  


“是，他没到吗，藤原夫人？”

片山站起身。

“没有。”

藤原佳代回答。

“我没有见到他，而且现在……”她吸了口气，“洋二？”

  


电话里片山听见一个男人的声音。

“别拦着我，妈妈。”

称呼的语气嘲讽至极，然后是藤原佳代的惊呼声，再然后是手机落地的声音。

  


“藤原夫人？！”

“没事，我没拿稳电话。”

隔了一会儿，对方捡起电话，语气有些虚弱。

“洋二大概是有些急事，他刚刚从他的父亲的办公室出来，现在已经走了。”

  


片山沉默了一会儿。

“他看起来怎么样？”

他问。

  


“有些生气……比平常更生气。”

藤原佳代回答，片山听着她的脚步声，一点点地朝着什么更安静的地方走过去了。

短暂的静默。

然后是门锁晃动的声音。

一下再一下，逐渐变得有些失控。

“洋介？”

“洋介？”

  


“不……”

藤原佳代喃喃道。

“片山警官。”

  


“藤原夫人？”

“我丈夫的办公室锁住了，他应该在里面的。”

藤原佳代说，声音开始颤抖。

“他应该是在里面的。”

  


片山用桌上空闲着的座机给石津打电话。

无人接听。

他挂了电话，抓上外套，飞奔出门。

  


“请您到安全的地方等我，不要站在门口。”

他说。

“我马上过来。”

  


他在藤原企业的电梯口遇到了石津，石津看到他，神色惊讶，刚要开口，片山摆摆手。

“快跟我上去。”

他拽着石津的手臂，冲进了电梯。

“怎么了？”

石津皱眉，片山只是摇头。

  


——你和你的企业，都去死吧。

——我的丈夫他，就在那个被反锁的房间里。

  


他远远瞥见藤原佳代，站在走廊的尽头，背后是藤原洋介的办公室。

门死死地关着。

“只有我丈夫他自己有钥匙。”

藤原佳代说。

“我打不开它。”

  


片山看着石津，石津点点头。

他掏出手枪，对准了门锁。

一声巨响。

门弹开了。

  


藤原佳代捂住了嘴。

她仿佛在无声地尖叫着。

片山和石津看着因为过于明亮而将一切照得一清二楚的办公室。

  


藤原洋介躺在房间的中央，白色的绒毛地毯上，绽放开一朵暗红色的花。

空气里弥漫着血的味道，片山义太郎不知道原来人类的血可以这么多，足够流淌到他的脚边。

藤原洋介的大腿，胸口，手臂，脖颈，翻开的皮肉和暗色的刀口，起码有二十来处。

那是锯齿状的伤口，凶手用的不是利刃，或许是拆信刀，甚至有可能是工地上的铁片。  


任何比锋利的刀刃更加能够让人痛苦的东西。

显而易见。

无论是谁杀了藤原洋介，对方不只是希望他死。

  


因为晕血而倒下去之前片山义太郎听到石津凌乱的脚步声和痛苦的呕吐声。

在血腥味里他闻到一丝雪茄烟的味道。

有人托住了他，他下意识地揪住对方的衣服，将脑袋埋进那个人的怀里。

那个人的手，托住了他的后脑，将他安稳地拢住，并且安慰似的，顺了顺他的头发。

  


片山义太郎想他知道这是谁。

影山。

他想。

他出现了，片山义太郎惊讶又不惊讶。

  


片山义太郎又来晚了。

藤原洋介死了。

  


2016-06-09

| 92  
3

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

评论(3)

热度(92)

  1. [](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [星海与风](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://qscwdv888.lofter.com/) [qscwdv](http://qscwdv888.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) [所長腦](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://liaojuzi.lofter.com/) [liaojuzi](http://liaojuzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) [barricade](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) [L.](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) [名字无](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) [五彩斑斓的黑](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://bijiejun.lofter.com/) [耶稣他爹玩什么](http://bijiejun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://yolulion.lofter.com/) [洛祈](http://yolulion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) [120%](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://karen727.lofter.com/) [鸡蛋卷卷卷](http://karen727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://3104nino.lofter.com/) [N](http://3104nino.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://masayuan.lofter.com/) [相葉雅紀我的信仰](http://masayuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://aibabamasaki.lofter.com/) [Masaki baby(*‘◇‘)](http://aibabamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/) [仙发稚人](http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://laimojiang.lofter.com/) [一条紧身裤](http://laimojiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://lingyue0825.lofter.com/) [翎玥∩‘◇‘∩](http://lingyue0825.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://withoutxi.lofter.com/) [withoutxi](http://withoutxi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://ksmabgmife.lofter.com/) [米米米米奇](http://ksmabgmife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://am1224.lofter.com/) [为命名未命名](http://am1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://sakuraiba218.lofter.com/) [樱花和葉子的恋爱与魔法](http://sakuraiba218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://sakurai-wakaba.lofter.com/) [若葉🌸🌱](http://sakurai-wakaba.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) [林三念](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  30. [](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) [林三念](http://the-cat-in-the-sun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://80231327.lofter.com/) [九安_ANN](http://80231327.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://clearlove61e.lofter.com/) [一坨帅球](http://clearlove61e.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://19821224a.lofter.com/) [三杯杯杯杯](http://19821224a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://ssandam.lofter.com/) [瞬酱](http://ssandam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://flysky0109.lofter.com/) [瘋班](http://flysky0109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://pandaleader.lofter.com/) [Saknino](http://pandaleader.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://masakibabyandshochan.lofter.com/) [🐰今天努力破案了吗](http://masakibabyandshochan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://xn1123581321.lofter.com/) [菠菜泥](http://xn1123581321.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://midoriorange.lofter.com/) [深綠橙之](http://midoriorange.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://1194751762.lofter.com/) [SYH](http://1194751762.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) [徐小安](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://sakura06cherry.lofter.com/) [为了看控努力研究deTAYO酱](http://sakura06cherry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://cloundsunlight.lofter.com/) [Xelenore_](http://cloundsunlight.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://nanohamasaki.lofter.com/) [akiiiiiii](http://nanohamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://decapentaplegic.lofter.com/) [指极星](http://decapentaplegic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://luckycecilia0520.lofter.com/) [別知知別](http://luckycecilia0520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://fujisan.lofter.com/) [🐧](http://fujisan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) [小菫](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://ayber1224.lofter.com/) [A24A33B7B44](http://ayber1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://erica27.lofter.com/) [無](http://erica27.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


	5. [影山/片山] If You Say So-05-伶歌蜉蝣人

[影山/片山] If You Say So-05-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[影山/片山] If You Say So-05](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_b4a8197)

讲真，写文章真开心…………

  


  


**Chapter5 父之罪**

  


  


“最新消息，金融业巨头藤原企业总裁兼创始人藤原洋介，今日被人发现死于藤原企业大楼的办公室内。嫌疑人藤原洋介的长子藤原洋二，此刻行踪不明，请市民有得知藤原洋二线索者，尽快与警方联系。”

  


车载电台里，同样的话响了好几遍，片山浩拔掉钥匙，和片山晴美一起下车，抵达了藤原企业后面少有人进出的那扇门。

石津等在那里，看到晴美出现，扯出一个笑来。他带着片山浩和片山晴美进去，上了电梯，到了一间单独的休息室门外。

  


“义太郎他在里面。”

石津说，有些虚弱地扶着墙。

“老样子，晕血。”

  


片山晴美看着他。

“你还好吗？”

石津摇摇头，又点点头，脸上的笑容渐渐褪色。

“大概是见血引起的反胃，还有失职引起的反胃。”

  


他不愿再说，匆忙离去。片山浩推开门，片山义太郎平躺在沙发上，旁边有个穿着黑色燕尾服的男人，正解开他衬衫的纽扣。

  


“啊。”

片山晴美看着对方。

“影山先生？”

片山浩犹豫了一下，开口叫他。

  


影山转过身，轻轻点头。

“中午好。”

他回头看了看片山义太郎，弯起唇角露出一个微笑。

  


“二位来得恰好，义太郎他，也差不多该醒了。”

影山伸手，轻轻拍了拍义太郎的脸颊。

“喂。”

片山晴美和片山浩眼睁睁地看着礼仪周正的执事先生弯下了身，带着用溺爱来形容并不过分的温柔笑容，在片山义太郎的耳边吹了口气。

  


“……别，别闹。”

片山义太郎嘟哝着，皱起了眉头。

“福尔摩斯……”

  


影山爱怜又好笑地抚了抚片山义太郎的头发。

“不是福尔摩斯，是影山。”

一瞬间片山浩不确定自己是不是听到了晴美在自己耳边的小声尖叫，但真正让片山义太郎清醒过来的并不是尖叫声，自己的弟弟在听见影山这个名字时条件反射地一个激灵，然后醒了过来。

  


然后他看着自己的弟弟，搜查一课警官片山义太郎，以高空爬绳子一般的灵活矫健，迅速挪到了离影山最远的沙发一端。

  


“你你你你你——”

片山义太郎双手缩在胸前，睁圆了眼睛，如同一只受惊吓的兔。

相比之下，影山淡定得想让片山浩拍手鼓掌。

“片山警官，时间不早，您是否要去盘问此次藤原洋介被杀事件的嫌疑人了？”

影山彬彬有礼地掏出怀表，打开看了一眼，对片山义太郎说。

  


“啊，是……”

片山回过神来，跳下沙发，这才意识到片山浩和片山晴美也在。

“哥，晴美，你们来干什么？”

他问道。

他的面容随即严肃起来。

“石津呢？”

片山环视一圈。

  


“糟糕。”

他忽然意识到了什么，“石津他一定被根本前辈骂惨了。”

片山正要出去，影山叫住了他。

  


“抱歉，片山警官，您说的是您的同事石津，因为擅离职守使得藤原洋介被杀的事情吗？”

影山问，眼镜之后的双眼，非常冷静。

片山回头看他。

  


“那并不是——”

“果然是这件事，请允许我跟您一起去。”

影山说。

  


片山犹豫了一会儿。

“为什么？”

他问，然后想起另一个问题。

“而且为什么影山先生会在这里？”

  


“因为您晕倒了，而且恰好在在下的面前，十分自然地，在下就以公主抱的方式——”看到片山纠结在一起的脸，影山一笑，“公主抱的部分，片山警官还有印象吗？”

  


“没……没有了！”

片山义太郎不知所措地停顿了一会儿。

“但是，谢……谢谢你。”

片山的脸再度涨红，过了一会儿又反应过来。

“那个，我不是问这个，我是说，你刚刚特意问我石津的事情是为什么，以及……这个时间，你在藤原企业的大楼里做什么？”

  


他看着影山。

影山看着他。

  


“因为，在您从搜查一课赶来之前的那段时间里，您的同事石津君，一直是和在下在一起的。”

影山回答说。

“而在下在这里的原因非常简单。”

他开口。

“作为藤原洋二先生的执事，陪同我的主人来看望他的父亲，是在下份内之事。”

  


“死亡时间是上午的十时半左右，前后误差十五分钟。”

现场的法医对片山说，影山站在他的身后半步，安静地等待着。

他的手腕上戴着手铐，手铐的另一端，是片山义太郎的手。

简而言之，他们被拷在一起，而这样决定的人，是片山义太郎。

  


“抱歉，影山先生。”

片山在听完他的话之后，毫不犹豫地拿出手铐，咔哒拷在了他的手腕上。

“您作为嫌疑人的执事，我不得不——”

片山顿了一下，吸了口气。

“不得不请您，暂时留在我身边。”

影山微微躬身。

“悉听尊便。”

他微笑着回答说。

  


片山回头看一眼自己的大哥和妹妹。

“或者浩哥和晴美在这里等我，或者待会儿石津做完笔录回来，你们先带他走吧。今天根本前辈不会让他在场了。”

他说。

  


“这件事情不全是他的错。”

片山浩点点头。

  


片山晴美往前走了两步。

“影山先生。”

她看着影山，微微皱起眉头。

影山回头看她。

  


“虽然现在的场合不太对，但是……昨天的马卡龙很好吃，谢谢你。”

片山晴美犹豫着笑了笑。

  


“荣幸之至。”

影山弯起唇角。

  


“片山警官，您的妹妹晴美小姐，真是非常坦率可爱的美人。”

穿过走廊走向藤原洋介的办公室时，影山对片山义太郎说。

片山回头看了他一眼，抿了抿嘴。

  


“影山先生。”

他叹口气，“虽然只是我的建议，别打我妹妹的主意。”

片山说，“虽然大哥没说过，他可是承认石津君的。”

停顿了一下，片山义太郎补充。

“我也是。”

  


“为什么？”

影山饶有兴致地发问。

  


“因为石津君是个好孩子，而且——”

“我是说。”影山温和地打断了片山的话。

“为什么片山警官会觉得，昨夜之后的现在，我会对其他人感兴趣？”

影山走在片山身后半步，看得到对方逐渐变红的耳朵。

他将笑意抿在唇边，却不在眉目之间。

  


“不用担心，片山警官。”

影山静静地注视着他，手指擦过连接着他们的手铐冰凉的边缘，他轻轻一拽，片山的手就随着他的动作往后一晃。

他恰到好处地握住那只手。

“我所在意的，从始至终，不过一人。”

  


“死因是利器割伤，致命的部分在于脖颈和大腿。胸口也有几刀，但因为是仰躺，血流不出来，地上的那些，是从那两处和身上的其他伤口上流出来的血。”

法医将一把沾血的拆信刀递到片山面前，摇晃了一下，飞快地收起来。

“这个大概就是凶器。”

又拿出一方手帕，颜色已经变成深棕，原本的颜色看不清楚。

“这个是我们在尸体下面找到的东西，上面有首字母缩写，让藤原佳代辨认过，是藤原洋二的手帕。”

法医说。

这时候根本走过来，看一眼片山，又看一眼影山。

  


“片山，你这是带了个什么人来现场？手铐的钥匙丢掉了吗？”

他问道。

“不是这样的。”

片山摇头。

  


“这是藤原洋二的执事，影山。”

片山说。

根本重重地哼了一声。

“藤原洋二的执事？”

他瞪着影山。

  


“就是你之前把石津给叫走，让你的雇主在这里杀了他老爹？嗯？”

他气得瞪圆了眼睛，片山紧张地抿抿唇，挤在他和影山之间，张开了手臂，将影山挡在后面。

  


“不是……不一定是这样的，根本前辈，冷静。”

“冷静什么？！”

根本咆哮。

“一条人命！人命！我们当警察的是干什么的？每天收集尸体吗？！”

他脸色疲惫，眼睛却发亮。

“片山义太郎，我告诉你。”

他忽然停住，转头看一眼没精打采的石津，大步走过去拽着石津的领子，将他和片山拉到面前，一字一顿地说。

  


“给我把藤原洋二找出来，找不出来，你们两个一起给栗原课长交辞职信。”

“……是。”

片山和石津对视一眼，点一点头。

  


在他们身后，影山看着暴跳如雷的根本，和面色渐渐严肃起来的片山义太郎。

忽然有什么蹭了蹭他的脚踝。

影山低下头，看到福尔摩斯甩着尾巴从他身边走过。

  


“啊呀。”

影山笑了。

“您想必不是迷路了才抵达这里的。”

他看着猫。

  


猫化为人形，站在片山看不见的视线死角，和影山对视着。

“我可已经大致上知道了哟。”

它漠然地，用口型对影山说。

  


“原来如此。”

影山点点头。

“不愧是福尔摩斯。”

  


猫凑近，拍了拍影山的脸颊。

“你得跟我保证，执事先生。”

它一脸不满。

“我是说计划完成之后的事情哟。”

“就算是义太郎那样的笨蛋，也有一颗心。”  


  


“我会尽我所能。”

影山回答。

他微微倾身。

  


猫没有再说话，它变回猫的样子，神不知鬼不觉地跳进了片山晴美的tote包。

  


片山义太郎皱着眉头，看着仍然散发着血腥味的房间。

藤原佳代此刻在另外的房间里做笔录，她要说的，片山大致上知道。

因为他也几乎全程参与了。

在电话里。

  


他闭上眼睛，想像着整个过程。

藤原洋二和影山一起走进了大楼。

他进入藤原洋介的办公室的同时，影山想办法叫走了石津。

  


藤原洋二进入了他的父亲的办公室，锁上了门。

——他看起来很生气，比平时更加生气。

  


他们或许又大吵了一架。

情绪激动中，藤原洋二失去了控制，他抓起桌上的拆信刀，然后——

  


……不对。

他们父子身高相仿，若是都站着，藤原洋二必须将拆信刀举高，那样会使得藤原洋介警觉而有反抗或者呼救的余地。

藤原洋二站着，死者坐在办公椅上的话，隔着办公桌，躲避的空间太大。

而且办公椅上，没有血。

  


不是这样。

不是这样。

片山皱紧了眉头。

  


——手帕。

是手帕。

或许是藤原洋二不小心弄掉了手帕。

故意的也一样。

  


出于一颗父亲的心，虽然生着气，藤原洋介还是弯下身，帮他愤怒到无暇注意这一切他的孩子，捡起了手帕。

而就在他弯身下去的时候，拆信刀就这样顺畅地贴着藤原洋二的手掌，擦过了他的脖颈。

鲜血涌出，他颓然倒地。

  


这推想过于正确，正确得过于残酷。

隐隐约约，片山仍然觉得哪里没有彻底想清楚。

他回过头看着影山。

  


一个新的问题跳进他的脑海。

“影山。”

他望着执事先生的眼睛。

“他的刀在哪里？”

  


2016-06-11

| 89  
14

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

评论(14)

热度(89)

  1. [](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [星海与风](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://zixi4116.lofter.com/) [凛](http://zixi4116.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) [所長腦](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) [barricade](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) [L.](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) [名字无](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://xxandyy.lofter.com/) [XXandYY](http://xxandyy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://an04444.lofter.com/) [Masakisick](http://an04444.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://seasonhyt.lofter.com/) [望天～](http://seasonhyt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) [五彩斑斓的黑](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](http://xn1123581321.lofter.com/) [菠菜泥](http://xn1123581321.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://starduster27.lofter.com/) [かくれんぼ。](http://starduster27.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://a8gp0722.lofter.com/) [清](http://a8gp0722.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) [120%](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) [小菫](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://workwook.lofter.com/) [喜欢而已](http://workwook.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://ginger-mamo.lofter.com/) [姜姜姜姜](http://ginger-mamo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://karen727.lofter.com/) [鸡蛋卷卷卷](http://karen727.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://joyce0713.lofter.com/) [誒嘿嘿~](http://joyce0713.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://nanohamasaki.lofter.com/) [akiiiiiii](http://nanohamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://etsumidori.lofter.com/) [苗苗毛毛喵](http://etsumidori.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://yolulion.lofter.com/) [洛祈](http://yolulion.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://am1224.lofter.com/) [为命名未命名](http://am1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://takegami.lofter.com/) [騎士団長竹神酱](http://takegami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://ainotegami.lofter.com/) [mandyai__](http://ainotegami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://masayuan.lofter.com/) [相葉雅紀我的信仰](http://masayuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://luckycecilia0520.lofter.com/) [別知知別](http://luckycecilia0520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://lazycakez.lofter.com/) [LazyCakeZ](http://lazycakez.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://aki2625.lofter.com/) [liliko](http://aki2625.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://shuxi301.lofter.com/) [为止](http://shuxi301.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://chitoriamy.lofter.com/) [chitori](http://chitoriamy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://loveaibaforever.lofter.com/) [世界第一可愛的愛拔](http://loveaibaforever.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://aguywhohasnoname.lofter.com/) [Satsuki](http://aguywhohasnoname.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://haginatsuko.lofter.com/) [無理夢中](http://haginatsuko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://kawasen.lofter.com/) [Kawa pon](http://kawasen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](http://decapentaplegic.lofter.com/) [指极星](http://decapentaplegic.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) [徐小安](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://252404.lofter.com/) [依@山風五子](http://252404.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://light-betterme.lofter.com/) [渺歌❀°](http://light-betterme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://arden-e.lofter.com/) [天然无公害](http://arden-e.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://19821224a.lofter.com/) [三杯杯杯杯](http://19821224a.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://lbeliza.lofter.com/) [斯督彼得](http://lbeliza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://ksmabgmife.lofter.com/) [米米米米奇](http://ksmabgmife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://arashimachan.lofter.com/) [MASA跳Qi](http://arashimachan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](http://chicbro.lofter.com/) [Masakiiiii](http://chicbro.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


	6. [影山/片山] If You Say So-06-伶歌蜉蝣人

[影山/片山] If You Say So-06-伶歌蜉蝣人

#  [伶歌蜉蝣人](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)

[](http://ladybird.lofter.com/)  


「在灰烬里相拥。」

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ladybird)-
  * [归档](https://ladybird.lofter.com/view)-
  * 搜索



##  [[影山/片山] If You Say So-06](https://ladybird.lofter.com/post/e929d_b75f896)

回来了！x

  


  


**Chapter6 所谓执事**

  


  


“刀？”

影山静静地看着他。

  


“藤原佑说，藤原洋二最近随身携带了小刀。”

片山眉头紧皱。

“为什么不用他自己的刀，要用一把更钝的，陌生的，他不熟悉的刀来杀人？最后还将凶器留在现场？”

  


或许藤原洋二是空手而来。

他依稀觉得奇怪。

藤原佳代说他们父子之间矛盾由来已久，就算是冲动杀人，也不可能全无准备，他能够带着小刀半夜在父亲的门前逡巡，却在和父亲见面时忘了带上自己的刀的可能性，并没有看起来那么大。

  


片山盯着手里的透明塑料袋出神。

里面放着那把血迹斑斑的拆信刀，浸着深红。

  


——冲动杀人，慌乱间忘了将凶器带走，却有十足的耐心和十足的残忍，在藤原洋介一息尚存的时候，一刀刀地在他身上割开无数伤口。

——有计划的谋杀，耐心地将藤原洋介折磨致死，却粗心大意到能让藤原佳代碰到，还在现场留下了凶器和自己的手帕。

  


片山下意识地看了一眼影山，影山的目光已经从他身上移开了，他打量着现场，眉头一样微微皱起。

——他还留下了他的执事。

一个会主动承认自己引开了警察的执事。

  


“片山君。”

监督课将一纸报告拿给他。

“刚刚确认了，那把拆信刀上面，只有藤原洋二和被害人的指纹。”

  


根本啧了一声。

“那个混蛋。”

他咬牙切齿。

片山对鉴定科的同事道谢，没有再说话。

  


“根本前辈。”

他吸口气。

“嗯？什么事？”

“我和石津，得去完成您交代的任务了。”

片山说，飞快地转身，不去看根本的表情，拉着影山一起离开了杀人现场。

那间办公室里的血腥味混杂着走廊上清洗剂的人造香气，让片山义太郎的胃一阵阵地抽痛。

他瞥见休息室里，藤原佑抵达了，扶着藤原佳代的后背，满脸悲伤的神色。

  


石津不在那里。

那么大概已经去了片山家。

先回家一趟吧。

片山按下去地下停车场的电梯。

还好今天开车出门了。

  


表面上事情再明了不过。

可是……

片山义太郎打开了影山的手铐。

  


影山没说话，默默按着自己的手腕，片山义太郎有一瞬间想要去查看对方的情况，后来觉得不太合适而忍耐下来。

他们之间，不仅仅是萍水相逢的警察与执事。

影山吻过他，抱起过他，他们牵过手，聊过一些可说可不说的严肃话题，泛起过一些可存在可不存在的暧昧情愫。

  


现在他们是警察与可能的从犯。

这一切放在一起纠缠不清。

  


他看着影山。

“影山先生。”

片山义太郎拉开自己白色跑车的车门。

“上车吧，我有些事情想要问你。”

  


影山抬眼看他，长长的眼尾显得很柔软。他正了正自己的领结，点点头，依然是镇定和优雅的。

“好的，”他像叹息似的说，“好的，片山警官。”

  


他仔细地观察着片山的表情，忽然开口。

“但是在那之前，您需要一杯水。”

影山越过片山，走向停车场角落里的自动贩卖机，在那里，有个戴着墨镜的女孩正靠着墙抽烟。

片山不得不追过去，他看着影山细致地一个个投入硬币，而那个高高瘦瘦的女孩，不怎么感兴趣地随便瞟了他们一眼。

  


她指间的香烟燃出薄荷的气味，宽大的墨镜挡住她小巧白皙的脸。

“你是大哥的执事。”

等影山直起身来，她突然说。

  


“……诶？”

片山愣住。

影山望向她，隔了一秒，微微倾身，向她鞠躬。

  


“午安，Erika小姐。”

他说。

  


女孩摘下墨镜，那张时常出现在街头大屏幕和电视广告上的漂亮面容，就展露在他们面前。

没有化妆的脸，白得透明，眼睛是琥珀似的棕灰，长长的睫毛微微垂着，像个孩子一样纯真。

表情冷淡，看着影山的神情，并不信任。

  


“佑给我打电话，说大哥杀了Daddy。”

藤原Erika说，将手里的香烟摁灭，她的指尖有些微的颤抖，仿佛说出这个事实让她感到恐惧不安。

可她的面容是平静的，眼睛也是。

  


“你帮了他什么忙吗？”

她直直地看着影山。

  


影山摇头。

“在下大概没能帮上大少爷什么忙，Erika小姐。”

他的声音低而轻。

  


“那么，作为执事，你失职了。”

藤原Erika说。

影山没有说话，将水递给片山，片山在手里拿了一会儿，将水转手拿给了藤原Erika。

他的本意是让面前看起来过于紧绷的藤原小姐喝点水，好能更顺畅地呼吸，却没有想到女孩看了他一眼，拧开水瓶的盖子，动作直截了当地将整瓶水往影山的脸上倒过去。

影山动也不动。

  


“藤原小姐！”

身体先于思考，片山毫不犹豫去挡，张开双臂挡在影山前面。

身上的西装被打湿大半，刘海也被水泼得湿透，他咳了两声，抬起头来，先回头确认了影山一切无恙，再转回头看着藤原Erika。

  


女孩皱着眉头看他。

“你是谁？”

她终于正眼看片山义太郎，片山抬手将刘海捋到脑后，拿出警官证。

  


“我是负责您父亲案件的警察，片山义太郎。”

他站在影山前面，一步也不移动。

“请您不要再这样做了。”

  


藤原Erika定定地看了他一会儿，轻轻啧了一声，语气里有些轻蔑。

“你为什么维护他？”

她瞥了一眼影山，“他也是嫌疑犯，和大哥一样，不是吗？”

  


片山摇摇头。

“不管他是谁。”

他的脊背挺直，“保护他是我的职责所在。”

  


“我以为保护我父亲才是你的职责所在。”

身后忽然响起一个声音，片山回过头，藤原佑站在那里，看起来悲哀而疲惫，他的声音并不大，却像是一个耳光，抽在片山义太郎的脸上，他动弹不得，看着藤原佑一步一步地走近。

  


“您辜负了我的请求，片山警官。”

藤原佑的声音里有深深的失望，却没有怪责，这让片山更加难受，他张口，想要说些什么，却终究无法发出声音。

藤原Erika眨了眨眼睛，落下眼泪。她不愿被看到，飞快地戴上了墨镜。

藤原佑径直越过了影山，没有和他说半句话。他走向藤原Erika，轻轻拍了拍女孩的肩膀。

  


“Erika。”

“佑哥。”

“藤原夫人在等你上去，你还好吗？”

藤原Erika点点头，抬起脸。

“……我们必须见她？”

“是的，跟我一起去，好吗？”

“……好吧。”

  


女孩的声音软化下来，她跟着藤原佑一起上了电梯，一眼也没有再看影山和片山。

他们离开，影山往前两步，拿出手帕，轻轻替片山义太郎擦拭他的脸。

“抱歉。”

他轻声说，动作温柔而专注，触碰片山的方式宛如片山是摆在昂贵展示柜里的瓷器。

片山握住他的手腕，无力地笑笑，阻止了他的动作。

  


“没事，影山先生没什么好道歉的。”

他坐进车里，影山坐上了副驾驶，一切好像又和他们开车去影山的别墅那天一样了，可那时候的片山义太郎不是湿漉漉的，而影山也不像现在这样沉默。

  


“我……并不是在为你以为我要道歉的那件事情道歉。”

影山忽然开口。

片山沉默了一会儿。

  


“影山先生。”

他转头瞥他一眼。

“你不知道我说你不必道歉的是什么事。”

  


四目相对，一个短暂的笑。

“是吗。”

影山弯起嘴角。

片山刚要开口，狠狠打了个喷嚏。

  


空调已经开得很暖了，可还是冷，他不得不先在路边停下车，脱掉湿了的外套。

“我来开车吧。”

影山说。

  


片山点点头。

下车，换了座位，影山坐上驾驶席的时候，手里多了一样东西。

一张柔软的毛毯，被轻轻放在了片山义太郎的膝盖上。

  


“……从哪里来的？”

片山看着这张陌生的毛毯。

“我放在您车的后备箱里的。”

影山回答说，发动车子，开往片山宅的方向。

“什么时候？！”

片山一愣。

  


影山笑了。

“作为一个执事，准备一张毛毯，只不过是件小事情。”

他瞥一眼片山，似乎被对方张着嘴的样子逗笑，眼睛里柔和的笑意更深。

片山愣愣地哦了一声。

  


“可是你又不是我的执事。”

片山手指拨弄着毛毯上的绒毛，抬头看影山。

  


“谢谢你，影山先生。”

他笑起来，缩手缩脚地把自己尽量团在一起，抖开毛毯搭在膝上，因为暖和而惬意地叹了口气。

“哪里失职了，我觉得影山先生是最厉害的执事了。”

他一系列的动作就像是一个笨手笨脚的小男孩，说话的语气也像一个小男孩，直白又简单。

  


影山沉默了很长一段时间，最后他开口。

“请您快些把全身都盖上，我可不希望晴美小姐发现您是因为我的缘故感冒了。”

影山抿了抿嘴。

  


“传闻晴美小姐连根本警官也敢揍。”

他的语气里有确实的惊恐不安。

片山义太郎大笑起来。

  


“影山执事。”

在片山家门口下车，进门之前，片山义太郎忽然回头，看着走在他身后的影山。

  


“为什么是藤原洋二？”

他问。

  


影山眨了眨眼睛。

“我们要从这个问题开始吗？”

他温和地看着片山义太郎。

  


片山义太郎点了点头。

“我觉得，或许先弄清楚这一点，我才会知道，影山先生做出各种行动的理由。”

他直视影山的眼睛，安静的等待着。

  


“你为什么选择藤原洋二，作为你的主人？”

  


2016-06-26

| 70  
5

  
| 

[#SA](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/SA)

[#樱相](https://ladybird.lofter.com/tag/%E6%A8%B1%E7%9B%B8)

评论(5)

热度(70)

  1. [](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) [星海与风](http://lunayixiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) [pearsakura](http://pearsakura.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) [兰青](http://lotrchild.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) [江湖中人201603](http://jianghuzhongren201603.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](http://kiruyuki.lofter.com/) [Kiruyuki](http://kiruyuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) [尼糯米呀](http://yonghu5760507320.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) [櫻葉茉咲](http://arashi815.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) [所長腦](http://leslievernon18.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](http://narcissuso.lofter.com/) [Narcissus_O](http://narcissuso.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](http://bay46.lofter.com/) [bay](http://bay46.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) [barricade](http://giotto270.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) [L.](http://l-0322.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) [名字无](http://zclkmsc.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](http://pityididnt.lofter.com/) [Rc](http://pityididnt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](http://wtuzhibazhajikuaiw.lofter.com/) [w兔纸拔の炸鸡块w](http://wtuzhibazhajikuaiw.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  16. [](http://wtuzhibazhajikuaiw.lofter.com/) [w兔纸拔の炸鸡块w](http://wtuzhibazhajikuaiw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) [小菫](http://mabel1984.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](http://joysashin.lofter.com/) [大树洞](http://joysashin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](http://erica27.lofter.com/) [無](http://erica27.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/) [仙发稚人](http://liushuiqushang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](http://sk413.lofter.com/) [No.413](http://sk413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](http://601662109.lofter.com/) [Metal](http://601662109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](http://lingyue0825.lofter.com/) [翎玥∩‘◇‘∩](http://lingyue0825.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](http://akatsuki3104.lofter.com/) [アカツキ](http://akatsuki3104.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](http://sakura06cherry.lofter.com/) [为了看控努力研究deTAYO酱](http://sakura06cherry.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](http://nanohamasaki.lofter.com/) [akiiiiiii](http://nanohamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](http://masakibabyandshochan.lofter.com/) [🐰今天努力破案了吗](http://masakibabyandshochan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](http://haohaoxueximaozi.lofter.com/) [好好学习猫仔](http://haohaoxueximaozi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](http://doodiejj.lofter.com/) [霓虹夜空的炸雞](http://doodiejj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) [徐小安](http://masaki9721.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](http://hokkyokusei1224.lofter.com/) [北極星](http://hokkyokusei1224.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](http://aibabamasaki.lofter.com/) [Masaki baby(*‘◇‘)](http://aibabamasaki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](http://bone-stick.lofter.com/) [骨头棒子](http://bone-stick.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](http://peanutshina.lofter.com/) [绛壶](http://peanutshina.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) [五彩斑斓的黑](http://qianqilu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](http://flysky0109.lofter.com/) [瘋班](http://flysky0109.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](http://luckycecilia0520.lofter.com/) [別知知別](http://luckycecilia0520.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](http://ssandam.lofter.com/) [瞬酱](http://ssandam.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](http://ziyun169.lofter.com/) [子云](http://ziyun169.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](http://haginatsuko.lofter.com/) [無理夢中](http://haginatsuko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](http://kawasen.lofter.com/) [Kawa pon](http://kawasen.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  42. [](http://yuitsu-ai.lofter.com/) [ゆあ](http://yuitsu-ai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](http://kikinode.lofter.com/) [kiki](http://kikinode.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) [120%](http://masayuu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](http://nino78.lofter.com/) [脑壳在吗](http://nino78.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](http://takegami.lofter.com/) [騎士団長竹神酱](http://takegami.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](http://clearlove61e.lofter.com/) [一坨帅球](http://clearlove61e.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](http://yumi-wan.lofter.com/) [尤慧子](http://yumi-wan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](http://light-betterme.lofter.com/) [渺歌❀°](http://light-betterme.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  50. [](http://light-betterme.lofter.com/) [渺歌❀°](http://light-betterme.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多



  
  
  
  


© [伶歌蜉蝣人](https://ladybird.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)


End file.
